Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Xiaolink Volumen
Summary: Payback kills. Literally. Sequel to Death to Disney, oneshot, rated for bloodgore and yaoi. Superfab pairings include Ansem x Sephiroth and Leon x Cloud. Seriously, read DtD first. Makes no sense at all otherwise.


Yes, the sequel to "Death to Disney!" and it's a bloody oneshot. In more ways than one. Once I'm done this, I can wash the blood of Disney characters off my hands and end my long-standing feud with Mickey and Sora. Not that I want to… I'm still mad at them.

This one is more mystery and suspense than the first, but there're plenty of references to HP Lovecraft, one of the greatest horror writers I can think of, right up there with Edgar Allen Poe.

…I feel like I'm taking too many liberties with this. Do you?

-O-

Reivanlocke allowed herself a small smile as she left the building. Ansem dead, no witnesses, no one to connect her to the murders that Queen Minnie was sure to publicize after Mickey's corpse showed up on her doorstep. That is, if she hadn't screamed herself silly and asphyxiated herself. Stupid mouse. Perhaps Ansem should have killed her as well.

Oh well. Reivanlocke's smile widened, and she continued down the street humming the opening theme to a classic horror movie. She tossed her bloodstained knife into someone's garbage. Let the police sort that one out. They'd never connect it to her anyway. Why, by the time they even thought of her, she'd be off the world with her specimens and far away.

That just left Ansem to collect.

Reivanlocke's smile slowly melted from her face as she realized just what she'd done. By killing Ansem, she'd weakened herself. She'd given him part of her heart, and contrary to what she'd said, she did need all of her heart. Reivanlocke shrugged as she decided she'd really no need for her heart anyway. She could live in a weakened state; she'd just have to be more careful.

Reivanlocke didn't realize just how careful she'd need to be in the weeks to come.

-O-

Sephiroth watched as Ansem slept fitfully, the injured man's breath coming in gasps and starts. So far it'd been determined that the piece of blade in Ansem's back, which Sephiroth had successfully removed, had been dangerously close to his lungs. It was incredible he'd survived at all and was still alive.

Sephiroth had treated Ansem's wounds as best he could, but there was little he could do. He anxiously gnawed at his lip, wishing he could have done more, feeling as though he _should_ have done more. Ansem was his lover, his goddamn _lover_; yet Sephiroth felt as though he hadn't done enough to help him. Sephiroth's eyes gleamed like chips of ice.

Whoever had done this to Ansem would pay dearly, possibly with their own life. Sephiroth would see to that. He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft moan from Ansem.

"Sephiroth…" Ansem moaned again. "Sephiroth…" Immediately Sephiroth crossed to the bed, bending to Ansem's level.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here," he murmured, taking Ansem's hand and gripping it tightly.

"Don't leave me…"

Sephiroth felt his eyes burning. He couldn't stand seeing Ansem like this, so injured and helpless. Ansem had always been fiercely independent, almost never asking for anyone's help. To hear him begging Sephiroth to stay nearly broke Sephiroth's heart.

"I won't," Sephiroth whispered, brushing a few strands of hair away from his lover's face. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens. Even if you can't count on anything else, always remember that I'll be with you." He may have imagined it, but Sephiroth thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Ansem's lips. Sephiroth kissed him gently, longing to hold him in his arms but resisting for fear of opening his wounds.

A blaze of pain tore across Ansem's back, and Ansem suddenly groaned, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. In a flash Sephiroth was holding him tightly, tears streaming down his face. Though he was too much in pain to notice anything else, Ansem could sense Sephiroth's devotion; he knew that he had to live, if only for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was, and always had been, the only one Ansem could truly talk to. He was the only one Ansem truly loved, and nothing would ever change or diminish that. Ansem felt a burning desire to live, at least for Sephiroth's sake. He would not die when it would destroy Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth… I love you," Ansem croaked softly.

"I love you too," Sephiroth murmured. "More than anything."

Sephiroth felt Ansem relax and his breathing ease, and realized he had finally drifted into a peaceful sleep. But Sephiroth did not leave him. True to his word, Sephiroth stayed with Ansem all night.

-O-

"Who would do this?"

Leon was examining Mickey's corpse with a cloth over his nose while Aerith tried to comfort Minnie, who was looking ready to faint. It was not long after the body had arrived.

"Let me see the note again, Aerith," Yuffie said, holding out her hand. Aerith passed the tiny slip of paper to her, and Yuffie looked it over. "Well, duh. Isn't it obvious?"

Leon looked up. "What is?"

"Who did this."

"Enlighten us." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Leon, and pointed to the note.

"Ansem, of course!" she said as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. "Who else called themselves the seeker of darkness?"

"Impossible," Leon replied shortly. "Sora defeated Ansem, and you know it."

"Who's 'The Wraith'?" Cloud said suddenly from the corner. He had so far been silent up until now. Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie looked at each other.

"A few years ago, when Traverse Town first started attracting refugees, there was a string of gruesome murders," Leon began. "Hearts ripped out, chests flayed open, the works. We thought it was the heartless, but then we realized heartless victims disappear, and these bodies were decidedly solid. We figured out it was a killer, a human killer, who called themselves the Wraith."

"We tracked them down, and discovered that the killer was a girl, not very old at all, barely into her teens," Yuffie continued. "She didn't even look like a killer. Her eyes were a weird silver color, and her skin was really pale, but aside from that she looked pretty normal. Well, we found her, and tried to talk some sense into her. She was living in this wooden house in the first district, and she was doing… horrible things. Not to the bodies, but just conducting experiments on them…" She shuddered.

"When we confronted her, she panicked. She knocked over a candle, and the house caught on fire. We barely made it out with our own lives. She must have died in the blaze," Aerith finished. "We went back to the ruins when the fire was out, but we couldn't find any trace of her. Not even a body."

"What was her real name?" Cloud asked.

"We don't know. Never found out," Leon said with a shrug.

Cloud resumed his silence.

-O-

Reivanlocke fought back a sneeze, and quickly buried her nose in the sleeve of her labcoat. She couldn't afford to disrupt her experiments, not now. She was close. She could feel it in the tips of her fingers. The scars on her shoulder blades and back itched; she reached back to scratch them. She wiped her forehead, and bent over her table again.

_**I am coming.**_

Reivanlocke whipped towards the massive black leather-bound book resting on a dais near the wall.

"Not yet, not yet. It's too soon. Too soon, mein kommandant," she muttered urgently. She blinked. She was slipping.

_**Hurry. I cannot stay here for long. I hunger for sweeter meats.**_

"Soon, soon. I will have it soon. Do not worry," she said in a placating tone, still conversing with the apparently empty room. Near the dais a patch of shadows shimmered and flexed strangely. Reivanlocke didn't seem to notice, and bent towards her work.

-O-

Ansem awoke a little after daybreak, still in Sephiroth's arms, held tight against his chest. For a moment, Ansem didn't move, or try to. He was enjoying the feel of Sephiroth's arms around him too much.

_When was the last time he held me like this? _Ansem wondered, realizing how little time he'd spent with Sephiroth in the past few years. When he'd called on Sephiroth for that bit of necromancy was the first time they'd even been together for a while. Sephiroth was a little surprised at Ansem's request, but after some wildly passionate sex, he agreed readily enough.

Slowly, inevitably, Ansem's thoughts wandered towards Reivanlocke and the tasks she had set him. Sephiroth didn't know about this. Ansem shivered slightly as Reivanlocke's pale face and queer eyes swam to the surface of his mind. His back twinged; Ansem winced slightly. Experimentally, he reached back to try and feel his wounds, and to his delight they were already beginning to heal.

Whether it was because of Reivanlocke giving him a piece of her heart, his increased powers, or the powers he already had, the speed of healing had increased. He knew that his wounds were as healed as they'd have been after a week at the least. Ansem smiled grimly.

Reivanlocke's death was close at hand.

Sephiroth stirred slightly, his grip on Ansem loosening. Ansem attempted to move, and shifted closer to Sephiroth. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and cuddling against Sephiroth. Still sleeping, Sephiroth sighed as well, Ansem's name slipping from his slightly parted lips. Ansem smiled.

A little while later, Sephiroth awoke to the midmorning sun streaming through the curtains. He closed his eyes again for a moment; then he opened them and looked down. Ansem was cuddled to his side like a little kid, sleeping peacefully, a light smile on his face.

"Well, don't you look cute," Sephiroth murmured, toying with a strand of Ansem's silver hair. He shifted, and gently lowered Ansem to the pillows. He went to go close the curtains and stood for a moment staring down at the city he'd recently called home.

The streets were crowded and noisy, a good reason to leave. Pollution clouded the skyline near the industrial park, and the light gleamed on several glass towers. Sephiroth's home was on the top floor of one of these monsters; it was a wonder to him how Ansem had managed to drag himself up the sixty-odd flights of stairs.

Sephiroth made up his mind to leave as soon as he got the chance, in other words once Ansem was healed. The city wasn't too far from Traverse Town; it was on the same world, anyway. Perhaps they would head there. Sephiroth turned and looked over at Ansem, whose back was plainly visible. Sephiroth got a jolt when he saw how healed Ansem's injuries were. The skin was already beginning to knit.

Sephiroth grinned ruefully as he figured Ansem would have some major scarring on his back. Oh well. What was one little flaw?

"At least it wasn't his chest," Sephiroth remarked quietly. "For more reasons than one."

-O-

Leon watched as Mickey's body was slowly lowered into a deep grave on the castle grounds. Word had recently come to him that Donald, Goofy, and Sora were MIA, and he expected the worst. Mickey's corpse had seemed remarkably similar to those found during the Wraith's time. It may have even been someone trying to mimic the Wraith.

Maybe it really was the Wraith…? But no, the Wraith had died in the fire that had destroyed her home. Hadn't she? They'd never found her body, so maybe she had survived… but that was impossible. No one could have survived that blaze.

A high-pitched keening from Minnie interrupted his thoughts; he looked up. They were throwing dirt on Mickey's mahogany casket. He slowly blinked, and waited for Aerith to approach.

"Any leads yet?" he asked her as she neared.

"None," she answered. "Still no idea who killed him." Her voice trembled, and she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. But we'll find them. Right?"

"We have to. Minnie's relying on us. We've no other choice," Cloud said, walking up to them. Leon nodded, and the three continued on, Yuffie joining them a little later.

-O-

Reivanlocke wiped sweat from her brow, lest it disturb her work. She was almost finished. One more stitch…

"There. It's finished," she muttered. She turned to the book and bowed low. "It is ready, mein kommandant." She blinked. She'd done it again.

The book flopped off the dais, right into the midst of the shadows swelling and pulsing at its base. The shadows caught it and cushioned its fall, and oozed towards Reivanlocke. She picked it up and carried it to an intricate pentagram in the middle of the floor in the next room. She held it open in one arm with ease, and picked up a piece of red chalk on a long stick resting against the wall not far away.

She murmured something from the book, and candles all around the edge flared into life, burning as brightly as if they'd been lit for hours. Carefully, Reivanlocke drew in something on the pentagram, and the candles to the north guttered and flickered. She cast them a wary look, as if worried they'd fall. She swallowed, and uttered a few more syllables. The flames roared higher, and Reivanlocke visibly flinched.

Yet her voice was clear and strong as she read out the rest of the page. Suddenly the candles all went out at once, as if snuffed by a breeze. But Reivanlocke knew it was no breeze that had blown out the candles. The room was dead silent, the only soundsReivanlocke's rather heavy breaths and the painfully loud thudding of her heart.

The lines of the pentagram flared bright red, casting the room in a bloody glow. The smoke from the candles coalesced, starting to come together into a solid form. First a body… then limbs… then the smoke began to lose its form.

"Oh no," Reivanlocke whispered. "Gott en himmel, nein. Mein gott… nein… nein, nein, nein! Etwas falsch gengagen! Nr., was geschach? Ich tat alles richtig… Kein oh… Er wird mich toten." She didn't seem to notice that she'd involuntarily spoken in her native language. _(God in Heaven, no. My god… no… no, no, no! Something's gone wrong! But what? I did everything correctly… oh no… he's going to kill me.)_

"Mein Kommandant, verzeihen mir bitte! Ich versuche härtere folgende Zeit, schwore ich! Nr., bitte töten mich nicht!" she screamed as a tendril of smoke encircled her throat. _(My commander, please forgive me! I'll try harder next time, I swear! No, please don't kill me!)_

_Y**ou failed me once, servant. Why should I trust you again?**_

"Ich bin traurig! Bitte... töten Sie mich nicht... Ich versuche stark... Ich schwore... Ich halte... für so lang zu versuchen, wie... er nimmt... Ich werde nicht... Ausfallen folgendes Mal..." she choked out, plainly starting to suffocate. _(I'm sorry! Please... don't kill me... I'll try harder... I swear... I'll keep trying... for as long as... it takes... I won't... fail next time...)_

…_**You had better not fail me again. Do not forget it is to me you owe your life.**_

The shadows released Reivanlocke, and she fell to the floor. The lines of the pentagram were blurred beyond usefulness. She sat crouched for a moment, rubbing her neck. She blinked, tears falling to the floor. Her tie and scarlet waistcoat were both torn, and some bruises had started to appear on her neck. The scars on her back and upper arms began to smart.

"Danke… mein kommandant…"

She hugged herself tightly as she started to sob.

-O-

Ansem had fully healed by the end of the week. He never figured out exactly why he'd healed so quickly, but he wasn't complaining. As Sephiroth had predicted, he had retained some nasty-looking scars, but that didn't bother him unduly. Nor did it bother Sephiroth, who didn't care what he looked like.

One night, Ansem was laying on his and Sephiroth's bed, staring at the ceiling. He was trying to think of a way to slay Reivanlocke. He closed his eyes, mentally running through all the deadliest spells he knew. He opened his eyes again as he felt Sephiroth sit next to him.

"Hey, love. What's on your mind?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hmm?" Ansem sat up.

"You look quite contemplative."

Ansem shook his head. "Nothing much," he replied evasively. He still hadn't told Sephiroth about Reivanlocke.

Sephiroth flopped over onto his back and reached out, catching a few strands of Ansem's hair. These he briefly twined around his fingers. Ansem also fell back, putting him level with Sephiroth. He then propped himself up on one elbow, fixing Sephiroth with a stare. Sephiroth grinned and pulled Ansem's elbow out from under him. Ansem rolled on top of Sephiroth with a laugh.

"You're heavy," Sephiroth proclaimed.

"And I'm always on top, got it?" Ansem teased.

"Oh yeah?" Sephiroth rolled, so that he was on top of Ansem. "How do you like that?"

"I can fix this."

"Hah, not for long!"

"Whoa, Sephiroth, watch it or we'll fall!"

"This way, this way!"

They ended up with Ansem on top. Of course. They stared at each other, laughing, somewhat red in the face. Then their smiles slowly disappeared.

"I love you," Sephiroth murmured.

"I love you too," Ansem replied before kissing him, a deep kiss that left them both breathless. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment; then fell to kissing again.

-

Sephiroth's eyes slowly opened. He rolled over and saw Ansem sitting up in bed, something of a mournful look on his face. Sephiroth gazed at him for a moment. He looked so sad and lonely, as if he'd seen and done things that no one else had, things that no one else should. He looked so completely distanced from everything around him, so aloof; he made Sephiroth's heart ache.

Unable to see his lover looking so depressed, Sephiroth sat up as well, the blankets sliding away from his bare chest. He moved closer to Ansem and gently laid a hand between his shoulder blades. Ansem's head turned slightly, and he leaned against Sephiroth. Sephiroth tenderly put his arms around Ansem, allowing his lover to collapse against him.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth whispered, stroking Ansem's hair. "Tell me."

"I'm fine," Ansem murmured. Sephiroth shook his head.

"No. No, you're not. Something's bothering you, and I know it. I've known you long enough to tell," Sephiroth replied. Ansem's fist clenched in the sheets. "Please tell me."

"No. I can't. I don't want to pull you in any deeper. You'll only get hurt if I do. I don't want you hurt because of me," Ansem said softly. Sephiroth felt his eyes burning.

"I'm in deeper than you know," he breathed, taking Ansem's hand in his own.

His comment resonated in Ansem's ears, making him think. He was right. As Ansem's lover, Sephiroth was deeper into this tragedy than anyone could have possibly imagined. He had become a part of it when he took Ansem in. And, simply by loving Ansem, he threw himself headfirst into it. Ansem felt a rush of affection and love for Sephiroth, stronger than any he'd ever felt before. He'd have to tell him.

Ansem took a deep breath, and the tale poured out of him, the whole sorry, macabre mess. How he'd been studying the darkness and how Sora had defeated him. How Ansem had blindly trusted Reivanlocke only because she'd helped him and given him more power. How Ansem had viciously slain the king, Donald, Goofy, and the Keyblade master. And, last of all, how Reivanlocke had betrayed him. Tears were falling down his face as he finished.

Sephiroth didn't speak. Ansem slowly pulled away and stared at the sheets. Then he looked up at Sephiroth, face shining with tears.

"Now you know. Now you know how I was injured, why I spend most of my time thinking about deadly, forbidden magics, and why I didn't want to tell you any of it," he said. "Reivanlocke doesn't know I still live. She thinks I'm dead. I have to use that to my advantage, and kill her." He whispered one last word. "Alone."

Sephiroth remained silent. Then he abruptly reached out and pulled Ansem close against him. Ansem felt his shoulders quaking very slightly.

"No," Sephiroth murmured. "No, no, no. I won't leave you. You're my lover. I wouldn't leave you for anything. _Anything_. I told you I'd never leave you, and I meant it. I'm not abandoning you to face this on your own. You'd have to bind me with spells and chains to keep me away from you. I love you. I love you, I love you, _I love you._ And _nothing_ you say or do can make me stay behind. Do you hear me? Nothing."

Ansem gave a quiet sob. At that moment, he realized just how much Sephiroth loved him, and how much he loved Sephiroth. He swallowed, closing his eyes. He drew a shaky breath, and looked up at Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I love you."

Sephiroth's eyes filled with tears. He tightened his grip on Ansem, and the two slowly lay back down. They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, both aware that they'd do anything for one another.

-O-

At the castle, Leon stared out at the starry sky. Something was niggling at the corner of his mind, something about the Wraith, the seeker of darkness, the murders, everything. But he just couldn't call it to the surface.

"Leon."

At the sound of Cloud's voice he turned. Cloud was standing in the doorway, watching him idly.

"What?" Leon asked.

"What else can you tell me about the original murders?"

Leon returned to staring out the window. "Not much. We couldn't find much out the first time. Most, if not all of the girl's books were burned up in the fire…" He trailed off, unsure if Cloud needed to know the last bit of information he withheld. "But… something escaped out of that house. _Alive._"

"What?" Cloud asked. Leon didn't reply. "What, Leon? What escaped from that house?"

"A beast," Leon answered quietly. "No one else saw it but me. I don't know what it was, and I don't want to. All I know is that whatever it was, it was carrying the girl."

Cloud's eyes flashed. "So she lives?"

"I didn't say that."

"Doesn't matter. If something saved the girl, it's safe to assume she survived," Cloud reasoned. "Are you sure none of her books survived?"

"Reasonably."

Cloud turned and started to leave.

"Wait a minute."

He stopped.

"A fragment of a cover was found," Leon said. He suppressed a shudder. "The _Necronomicon_. It is believed that she was trying to summon something using the formulae inside. We don't think she succeeded. But if she did, then we have reason to fear her. The creatures named in that book should never see the light of this world or any other."

A cloud passed in front of the moon, suddenly dimming the light in the room.

"How do you know this?" Cloud asked.

"Ansem read that book once. When we went back to Hollow Bastion, that particular book was missing. It was never found, and it is believed there were a few copies scattered around the worlds. Someone told me what all was in that book," Leon said darkly. "If the girl has it, we're all…"

"Fucked," Cloud finished.

Leon nodded his agreement. "Fucked."

-O-

Reivanlocke sat curled in a corner of her room. The heavy book had been returned to the dais, where it sat seeming to stare balefully at her. She would have to make another attempt at summoning forth the prisoner the book contained, but could not. Not without knowing where she'd gone wrong the first time. If she failed again… she couldn't complete the thought.

She shivered, realizing she'd have to light more candles. The thought of all those dancing, open flames sickened her, calling to mind far worse flames. She stifled a cry as the scars on her back and arms pained her suddenly.

_**You're weakening.**_

Sweat beading on her face, Reivanlocke looked up. She glared fiercely at the book.

"I am not," she hissed through the pain.

_**Of course you are. Your scars, the marks of your folly, are hurting you, aren't they?**_

"No…"

_**Do not try to hide things from me. I see all, I know all. You almost lost the book, you lost my trust… why do you not try again? You have nothing left to lose.**_

"My life," Reivanlocke whispered, mouth dry.

_**Your life? That is as worthless as the rest of you. It would be no great loss to me to lose you. Once free, I won't need your help anymore. Do not forget it is only because of me that you still live today.**_

Reivanlocke shuddered, the movement bringing a fresh wave of pain.

_**You hurt. You are weakening, dying. In a few years, you will be dead. As I said, you have nothing left to lose.**_

Still Reivanlocke remained silent.

_**If you wish to live, you must try again. I can only do so much for you from this prison. Should you free me, I can grant you your life back. **_

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Reivanlocke nodded.

"I will try again… mein kommandant."

-O-

_Village full of innocents, burned to the ground. Corpses blistering in the heat, sending up a black cloud of smoke. Blood-soaked walls giving way to the flames. Books crumbling to ash, pages curling and blackening. A horrible thing, the burning of a book…_

_No._

_Babe with an arrow through the chest. Mother dead, sword in her gut. Father dead too, pinned under a beam. There's the housekeeper, she's dead too. Her face is beaten in. Brains plastered to the wall, someone shot that one with a softnose bullet, no? It mushroomed on contact and left a big hole…_

_No!_

_Gun to the head, pull the trigger, brains go "squish!" Hands are covered with blood, stained red… bloody handprint smeared on the wall… searing flames… have to find the book… dirty hands, dirty hands, shouldn't touch the book with such dirty hands. The book is too sacred to be touched with such filthy hands…_

_NO!_

_Soiled and dirty hands… vicious hands, killer's hands, bloodied hands… Hands tightening around the neck, squeezing it tight, never letting go until the pulse stops, the clock breaks, the drummer misses a beat… Scarlet hands reach up to grab a book from a burning shelf. Hands clutch it tight, hold it close. Look up, the shelf is falling. It topples forward, crashes down… wow, that hurts… that really hurts… back on fire, arms and hands and back… especially the back…  
_

_Who's screaming… sounds like cries from the pit…_

"Ansem! Ansem, wake up!"

Ansem's eyes snapped open as he realized he was the one screaming. He was tightly curled in a fetal position, back ablaze with pain and the sheet twisted about his neck. Sephiroth was trying to free him, a concerned look on his face. Sephiroth untwisted the last sheet and Ansem sat up. His head swam and he closed his eyes again, swaying slightly. His stomach threatened to turn itself inside out, and he doubled over. He winced horribly as his scars stretched painfully.

"Ah… ah… it hurts…" he groaned. He cried out again and arched his back as white-hot, burning pain lanced through his back. He fell on his side, writhing in pain. The pain disappeared quickly, and he lay on his side, panting heavily and facing Sephiroth, who looked both frightened and concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked, gently rubbing his lover's back. Ansem looked decidedly pale, and his skin shone with sweat. His shoulders shook madly as he whimpered softly. "Are you alright?"

"No," Ansem croaked. "I… I…" A strangled sob escaped his lips. "Hold me, Sephiroth. Please. I need… to feel someone's arms around me." With a nod, Sephiroth complied, hugging Ansem close. Ansem's form sagged against Sephiroth, shaking with sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. It's alright, I'm here," Sephiroth whispered soothingly, slowly rocking back and forth. "I've got you, my beloved. I've got you. It'll be okay… I'm here for you. I always will be."

Eventually Ansem quieted, leaning against Sephiroth, eyes half closed. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, burying his face in the curve of Sephiroth's neck. Ansem kissed Sephiroth's neck before resting his head on his shoulder.

"Sephiroth…" he breathed softly, a hint of contentment in his voice. Sephiroth gently kissed the top of his lover's head, and Ansem cuddled closer to him. Sephiroth smiled slightly.

"Are you going to tell me what that was?" he asked.

"A dream… I think," Ansem replied, suppressing a shudder. "Or maybe a memory. I don't know. I don't know…"

"A memory…?" Sephiroth repeated. "Whose?"

"Not mine," Ansem said. He seemed to draw strength from this statement, and he straightened somewhat. "Not mine… Reivanlocke's."

"Reivanlocke's?"

"She gave me part of her heart. It stands to reason that I'd experience at least one or two of her memories… though I have to hope I never do again."

Sephiroth didn't reply. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before sharing a kiss. They pulled back, and settled down to sleep again.

"Sephiroth…" Ansem began. His lover looked at him. "Please don't let me go. Keep holding me. I need you, more than I ever have. I'm terrified. I feel as if one wrong step will send me spiraling into an abyss from which I can't escape. I need you. You're the only constant in my life, the only one I can count on. Please don't let me go."

Sephiroth gazed at Ansem. Tears were slipping from under his closed lids, running down his face. Sephiroth knew he would never leave Ansem. Not after hearing that. Ansem's little speech shocked him profoundly. Ansem had always seemed so strong, so indestructible… it was harsh to see him so broken. It was almost too much for Sephiroth to bear, seeing his lover so crushed.

"Of course not," Sephiroth said at length. "I'll never let you go. Ever."

Ansem's face broke into a watery smile, and Sephiroth felt his heart lift ever so slightly.

"Good night, my beautiful dreamer," he murmured, smiling.

"Good night, my honourable beloved," Ansem whispered in reply.

-O-

Cloud sat on the front steps of the castle, contemplating everything that Leon had told him. A girl committing horrible murders, a burning building, a strange creature saving the girl, the _Necronomicon_… He frowned. He remembered when Hollow Bastion's copy of the dreaded tome had disappeared. Ansem had been trying to find it…

His head jerked up. Ansem hadn't taken it. The librarian, in a tizzy over one of the more rare books in the library going missing, had said that a girl had come in. The old man hadn't been able to recall her full name, only that it was Rei-something. The book had been discovered missing after she left. The castle was turned upside down in the search for her, but she had disappeared. It was presumed she'd fallen to her death off one of the towers. But the book never turned up.

The book never turned up… a fragment of the cover in her house… Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the king dead…

And now a silver-bladed knife with half the blade gone had turned up in someone's trash in Traverse Town. Near the hilt the letters "Rei" were inscribed into the metal. The rest of the name had been broken off. A letter from "The seeker of darkness" and "The Wraith."

Wraith… Rei…

Cloud stood. He went to find Leon, Aerith, or even Yuffie to see what else there was. The tangled skein of the mystery was slowly coming unraveled, one thread at a time.

-O-

Carefully, Reivanlocke lit the last candle, suppressing a shudder as it flared into life. Flames danced in her mind's eye, as well as a heavy wooden beam falling from the ceiling. She shook her head, and returned to the task at hand. The book still rested on its dais. She was reluctant to touch it, reluctant to free the one bound within its cracked and stained pages.

"If I don't, I'll die," she whispered, as if trying to convince herself. "Mein kommandant keeps me alive. He can't do much from within a book. I must free him."

For once, the eerie voice remained silent.

Reivanlocke looked down at her hands, covered with white silk gloves. Cautiously, she tugged the glove of her left hand free. A shining burn scar covered the top and palm of her hand. She slowly rolled up her sleeve. Another scar marred the otherwise smooth pale skin. She knew that her back and left shoulder was one huge scar, with a smaller one on her right shoulder. Her right arm above the elbow was riddled with such scars.

She took a deep breath. If she freed her kommandant, then he would heal her. She would be whole again.

Unless he killed her.

"Gott en himmel," she murmured. "What am I doing? I'm about to release a monster onto this world just so I might live."

_**I sense your hesitation. What are you doing?**_

Reivanlocke looked up, eyes wide.

"Nothing, mein kommandant," she replied, strands of hair falling in front of her eyes as she rose and lifted the book. "Nothing at all." She ran her fingers over the gold leaf spelling out the name of the book. _Necronomicon._

She stood with the heavy tome in her hands for a moment, wavering, hesitation clear on her face. Then, her mouth set in a grim line; she set the book back down. She crossed to the unused fireplace, and used nearby candles to ignite a roaring blaze.

_**What are you doing?**_

Reivanlocke picked the book back up, and carried it to the fireplace.

_**No! You can't!**_

"I can, and I will," she said softly. Slowly the book slipped from her hands. The flames licked and curled over its leather cover, slicing through the pages. A scream rent the air.

_**No! You bitch! How could you!**_

"Oops," Reivanlocke said. With that she watched the book burn. As the last page turned to ash, a massive black cloud collected in the fireplace. A thin tendril of smoke reached out towards her, coming within an inch of her face. Reivanlocke did not flinch, and the smoke slowly dissipated, ghosting up the chimney and out of sight.

Reivanlocke sighed. "It is done. No longer am I bound to him," she whispered, dropping to her knees. Pain seared across her scars, and she doubled over. When it faded, she turned her gaze to the fireplace. Her eyes had regained their determined, hostile look. She grinned, displaying her pointed teeth.

"Once again I can kill for my own pleasure," she hissed. Suddenly a confused look crossed her narrow face. "What? But I killed him. How can he be…? Well. I guess I'll have to try again, and get it right this time." She rose, and crossed to her coat, hanging by a peg. She flung it on, and seized her top hat and cane. She felt around inside her coat, and withdrew a vicious-looking dagger. Her face lit.

-O-

"Sephiroth?"

"Mmm?"

"Any ideas?"

"None."

"… … …"

Ansem and Sephiroth were both on the couch. They had been up and about for a while, trying to think of what they would do should Reivanlocke come to them. Ansem lay stretched out on the couch with his head in Sephiroth's lap, shirt open as always. Sephiroth was gently stroking Ansem's hair with one hand, the other resting on Ansem's chest, eyes half-closed.

"We have to think of something…" Ansem began, but was cut short by Sephiroth suddenly leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Ansem's eyes slid closed for a moment as he leaned forward into Sephiroth's kiss. Sephiroth pulled away slightly.

"Can we not think about Reivanlocke for a while?" he asked softly. "Can we just… be together? I didn't tell you this before, but… those years we spent apart were torturous. I missed you."

Ansem's eyes softened and he sat up. He turned and gazed fondly at Sephiroth.

"I missed you too," he murmured, resting his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and linking hands. "I'd put off anything for you, my love."

Sephiroth smiled.

-O-

Leon felt like he was being watched.

From the moment he'd awoken that morning to late that afternoon, he'd felt as though he'd eyes upon him. His sense wasn't too far off.

Reivanlocke sat in a tree, watching him. She narrowed her eyes to piercing silver slits. He might prove useful. She ducked into the leaves as Cloud approached.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Leon jumped, and turned to face him.

"Nothing," he replied, casting a glance at Reivanlocke's tree. "It's just… have you ever felt like you were being watched?"

"It's called paranoia," Cloud answered.

Reivanlocke lifted a delicate eyebrow as the two men slowly leaned closer. Their lips touched for a brief moment, then they jerked apart as Yuffie's voice was heard. Their heads turned, and they murmured a few words, words so soft that Reivanlocke, with her superior hearing, was unable to distinguish them. A quiet chuckle was heard, and the two headed away from the window.

Reivanlocke frowned. It was obvious there was something between them, something that might pose a problem. Or not. Her thin lips curled up in a smile.

-O-

Ansem's eyes snapped open. He lifted his head from Sephiroth's chest and looked around. His eyes lit on Sephiroth's sword in the corner, and he grinned.

"Sephiroth. Wake up," he murmured, prodding his lover's chest. Sephiroth mumbled something incoherent and turned his head away. Ansem frowned slightly. "Wake up, sleepy," he said, somewhat louder, tugging on Sephiroth's shirt. He narrowed his eyes. "Time to play dirty, then."

Ansem's hand wandered closer to Sephiroth's pants.

"If you don't wake up, I'll rape you in your sleep," Ansem said. Sephiroth lazily batted at him, as if swatting at a fly.

"Neh, go away," he mumbled. "I told you, I don't want any artichokes…" His sleep deepened, or seemed to. Ansem's eye twitched. Then he shook his head.

"Didn't really want to do this, but…" he said as he slowly slid his hand under Sephiroth's pants. Sephiroth moaned slightly and moved to Ansem's touch. "You bastard, you're awake!"

Sephiroth's eyes opened and he grinned. "Yep," he said cheerfully. "I always wanted to find out whether or not you'd actually carry out that dumb rape threat." He moved suddenly and tugged on Ansem, pulling his lover atop him once more. "So… why the wake-up call?"

Ansem kissed him briefly. "I've got a plan," he said. "And it'll work, I know it will…"

"Really? What?" Sephiroth asked, wrapping his arms around Ansem's waist. Ansem suppressed a shiver as Sephiroth slid a hand under his shirt.

"It involves a trip to the castle of a king…"

Ansem told Sephiroth what he was planning as Sephiroth caressed his back under his shirt.

"I can do that, sure," Sephiroth said.

"Good," Ansem replied, kissing Sephiroth. They parted for a moment as Sephiroth ran a hand through Ansem's hair. Ansem's fingers passed over Sephiroth's shirt, easing it open halfway. His eyes slid closed as he pressed his lips to Sephiroth's collarbone, tongue flicking out to lick at Sephiroth's pale skin. Sephiroth silently watched as Ansem's fingers slipped over his stomach, buttons parting under his touch.

Ansem traced the contours of Sephiroth's bare chest, softly kissing his pale skin, lips whispering over Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth gently caught Ansem under his chin and tipped his head back. He kissed him, long and deep, slipping his tongue between his lover's lips. They parted, chests heaving slightly. Sephiroth's fingers slipped over Ansem's shoulders, sliding away his shirt. They kissed again, Ansem pulling at Sephiroth's shirt, finally sliding it away and discarding it on the floor.

Their movements quickened, became more passionate. Panting, they were kissing fiercely, touching feverishly, moaning softly with each touch and kiss. Sephiroth gave a small cry as Ansem lightly bit his earlobe. Ansem kissed the line of Sephiroth's jaw, Sephiroth's fingers tracing over Ansem's shoulder blades and spine. Ansem shuddered as Sephiroth's fingers moved over his scars.

Ansem started to lick at Sephiroth's neck, eliciting little shivers and moans. He stopped at the dip in Sephiroth's collarbone. Sephiroth moaned as Ansem lightly sucked at his skin for a moment before moving on. Sephiroth's fingers kneaded the back of Ansem's neck as Ansem moved lower, once again kissing Sephiroth's heaving chest. He tugged lightly on the zipper of Sephiroth's pants, but paused at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Ansem… when do I… have to… leave?" Sephiroth gasped.

"Not today… my love," Ansem replied softly, a hint of a moan in his voice. "It can… wait… wait… I need you… here… with me… stay… please…"

Sephiroth moaned loudly as Ansem's tongue dipped briefly into his navel. "I'll… stay… ahh… I'll stay…"

"Good," Ansem murmured, starting to undo Sephiroth's pants.

-O-

Reivanlocke, still in a tree, watched as Sephiroth made his way to the castle the next day. Despite her being in the tree for a few days, she had somehow contrived to remain immaculate. Her eyes narrowed as she watched. She knew who this was. Ansem had enlisted his help to slay Goofy.

Yuffie opened the door when Sephiroth knocked.

"Sephiroth!" she cried, shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was told Leon was here. I was also told that the king was dead," Sephiroth answered.

"Well… if you've come to offer condolences, you're really late. The king died several days ago now. Almost a week, by our count," Yuffie replied. "Anyway, why do you want to see Leon?"

"I wish to assist with the investigation. I think whoever killed the king also killed someone very important to me," Sephiroth replied quietly. He looked around, eyes lighting on Reivanlocke's tree. She shivered in spite of herself as his icy blue eyes passed over her. "I don't think it's safe to discuss this out here."

Slowly, still somewhat in shock, Yuffie motioned him inside.

-

Cloud sighed as he and Leon parted, their lips bruised slightly. Cloud brushed his hands over Leon's bare chest, pleased that shirts had long since fallen. He pulled Leon into another deep kiss, pressing their bodies together. They parted, gasping for air. Cloud pulled Leon close again, this time with more roughness, their hips pressed together.

Cloud moaned as Leon broke the kiss to nuzzle his lips against Cloud's neck. Cloud felt Leon's lips part over his neck as he kissed his neck several times in succession. Cloud pushed him back and kissed him again, hands exploring the other's back and ass. Cloud ran his hands over the leather encasing Leon's legs and wished it was gone. Leon bent to kiss Cloud's chest. Then—

"Leon! Someone's here to see you!"

Leon groaned. He sat up, much to Cloud's displeasure.

"That girl has an amazing knack for interrupting things," he growled as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Twice in as many days," Cloud said. "You know… we could just ignore her…"

"Pretend we didn't hear her…" Leon replied, grinning. Cloud's hands slipped over Leon's side and started lifting his shirt away. Leon smiled and kissed Cloud again. "Where were we?" he asked as they parted.

"_Now,_ Leon!"

Leon sighed in despair. "Damn her," he growled, reaching for his shirt. Cloud pulled on his own shirt, inwardly cursing Yuffie as well. He leaned forward and collapsed against Leon's chest. Leon hugged him with one arm, and the two rose and walked to the library, hand in hand. They let go once they reached the doors. Leon pushed them open, and to both his and Cloud's surprise found Aerith, Yuffie, and Sephiroth waiting for them.

"Sephiroth!" Leon and Cloud cried in unison.

"What the hell do you want?" Cloud snarled.

"Easy, Strife," Sephiroth snapped back. "I didn't come here for you, if that's what you mean. I came here because I think whoever killed the king also killed someone I know."

"Who?" Aerith asked curiously.

"Someone very important and dear to me," Sephiroth answered softly. He didn't elaborate, and no one tried to make him.

"Well… I suppose we could use your help," Leon began hesitantly. "But you can't stay here."

"Wasn't planning on it," Sephiroth murmured. He stood. "Anyway, that's all I wanted. I'll be leaving." He headed for the door. Silently, Cloud followed him.

"Sephiroth," he said once they were a distance from the library. Sephiroth stopped and turned.

"What do you want?" he replied coldly.

"I just… wanted to talk to you," Cloud said quietly. Sephiroth shook his head.

"We're through, Cloud," he said.

"I know, but… what have you been up to?" Cloud asked.

"I've found someone else."

"Who? The one the king's killer murdered?"

"No. He's alive, very much so."

Despite his better judgment, Cloud asked, "Who?"

"Ansem."

Cloud stood stock-still. "Ansem?" he repeated. Sephiroth nodded. "But he's… Sora…" Sephiroth shook his head.

"No. Sora did not kill him. I hadn't seen too much of him for a few years up until a month ago. He didn't tell me where he'd been, and I didn't ask," Sephiroth explained.

"But… Sephiroth… there's no way… he can't… you can't have…"

Sephiroth walked up to Cloud.

"When I saw him again last month, it was the first time in at least three years," he said. "He asked me for a favour, and then we had sex. Not for the first time. Do you hear me? We've been together for a couple of weeks now, and we've done it twice. We've been lovers for five years, Cloud. Okay?"

Slowly, reluctantly, Cloud nodded. "Do you… love him?" he asked, mouth dry.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered without hesitation. "Very much. I don't know what I'd do without him." Cloud nodded again.

"Does he love you?" he asked. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, he loves me. And yes, I'm happy. I'm happier with him than with anyone else," Sephiroth replied immediately. "_Anyone._" Cloud stared up into Sephiroth's eyes. There was no lie there.

"Okay," he said. They stood in silence. "I… have someone else, too."

"Who?"

"Leon."

Sephiroth smiled, the first genuine smile Cloud had ever seen him wear. Then he turned and left the castle. Cloud stood where Sephiroth had left him for some time. Leon walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Leon murmured. Cloud nodded and leaned against him.

"Yeah. As long as I'm with you, I'm alright."

-O-

Sephiroth paused under a tree.

"I know you're up there," he muttered. "And I know you heard everything I said in there."

Reivanlocke slowly materialized into view among the leaves.

"So I didn't kill Ansem after all," she said. "Big deal. Doesn't matter to me anyway. I can always kill him later."

"No. No, you can't," Sephiroth replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's going to kill you. Meet us in the Third District of Traverse Town in three days."

And with that, Sephiroth walked away. As Reivanlocke watched his retreating figure, there was no doubt in her mind that he meant what he said.

-O-

Early next morning.

A quiet calm lay over the castle, everything asleep. Aerith and Yuffie slept in their separate rooms. Leon's room was empty, its occupant fast asleep in Cloud's arms. Minnie and Daisy were both absent as well.

The sun was just barely beginning to rise, suffusing the sky with a dull orange glow. A light fog blanketed the grounds, curling around the shrubbery and trees. It was still and silent, the silence seeming to hold everything in suspended animation. It was that peculiar hour of morning when the crickets are silent and the birds have not yet awoken, when all the world is hushed and at rest, like the deep breath before the plunge.

A scream shattered the tranquility.

Daisy, still in mourning black, had entered the library to find Minnie dead, chest viciously flayed open, the blood on her dress still fresh. Her windpipe had been torn from her throat, leaving a gaping hole in her neck. Her heart rested on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Daisy felt her own heart stop as she realized the killer was still in the room. Terrified, she stood stock-still as she surveyed the room, eyes darting back and forth. She spun around as she heard a footstep behind her. She screamed again.

-

Aerith ran through the castle, trying to find Daisy. She halted in a corridor en route to the library.

"Come out. I know you're here," she said loudly.

"You are quite clever, fräulein. Your blood vill look wery pretty splattered on ze vall!" With that Reivanlocke rocketed out of the shadows. She slammed into Aerith and drove her knife into her stomach; ripping upwards, she carved a massive wound on Aerith's abdomen. Blood and gore sprayed everywhere as Aerith slammed into the wall.

She slowly slid down the wall, leaving a blood-red skid mark. Reivanlocke frowned.

"Schiesse," she growled. "I vas hoping for ein snowflake, not ein flower!"

-O-

Meanwhile, in Sephiroth's apartment, Ansem and Sephiroth slept peacefully, unaware of the massacre taking place in the castle. Unaware, that is, until a knock at the door awakened Sephiroth.

Sephiroth groaned softly, rubbing his eyes. He slid out of Ansem's arms, and, still half-asleep, stumbled to the door, occasionally ricocheting off walls. He opened his door to find Cloud carrying an unconscious Leon on his back, bleeding profusely from a wound in his side.

"My god!" Sephiroth cried. "What the hell happened?" He hastily helped Cloud inside and over to the sofa. Assuring Cloud he'd be right back, Sephiroth rushed back to Ansem. "Ansem, wake up! Hurry!"

Ansem rolled over and stared at Sephiroth. "Where's the fire?" he asked sleepily, blinking bemusedly. Without explaining, Sephiroth pulled him out of bed and dragged him to the sofa.

"Holy… what happened?" he cried, seeing Leon and Cloud.

Cloud struggled into a sitting position.

"A book-thief named Reivanlocke, that's what," he said grimly. "She's alive… she didn't die, she's alive, and she went on a killing spree in the castle. The whole place looks like a battlefield. Blood everywhere…" He winced and clutched his side.

Ansem frowned. "Really… so she was… come to think of it…" he murmured, plainly distracted. He sat down in a chair, deep in thought. He didn't speak the rest of the morning.

"What exactly happened?" Sephiroth asked as he tended to Leon after helping Cloud.

"Reivanlocke killed Minnie first. Ripped her chest and neck apart," Cloud said dully. "Daisy found Minnie, and Reivanlocke got her next. They'll probably never find all of her. Aerith and Yuffie are both dead, Chip and Dale… Donald's nephews… everyone who was at the castle. They're all dead."

"Except you two."

"Yeah." Cloud shivered involuntarily. "I saw her before we escaped. Reivanlocke, I mean. She had the look of a madwoman."

Sometime after noon, Leon and Cloud, who'd fallen asleep from fatigue, shock, and blood loss, awoke to find Ansem and Sephiroth gone.

-O-

"Reivanlocke! We know you're here."

Ansem and Sephiroth walked slowly through the silent, blood-soaked halls of the castle, weapons gripped tightly. They treaded carefully around crimson puddles as they sought the murderess responsible.

They paused outside a door, hearing a voice on the other side.

"I haf killed mein kommandant, I haf killed eweryvone in zis castle, und I haf yet to kill Ansem. He vill be next… I vill slice his head off, und zen stab his corpse, und throw it to ze volves. Vait, zere aren't volves here, are zere? Vell, zen, I shall haf to vait for ein day or so, ja?"

Ansem and Sephiroth exchanged looks. Slowly, warily, Ansem pushed open the door.

Reivanlocke sat in the corner, knees drawn to her chest. She was rocking back and forth and staring at a bloody knife in her hand. She continued muttering to herself in that strange accent, plainly oblivious to Ansem and Sephiroth. Then her head snapped up to look at them.

"Oh, lookie, mein kommandant! I haf missed some! Vait…" Her unfocused eyes narrowed. "You are Ansem and Sephiroth! I vos supposed to kill you too!" She seemed to snap back to sanity remarkably swiftly.

"Well, it seems I won't fight you in Traverse Town," she said. "But that doesn't matter. Whether I kill you here or there, it's all the same to me!" With that she launched herself forward. Ansem and Sephiroth leapt apart, and she skidded to a halt and whirled to face them. Her lip curled away from her fangs, and a high-pitched growl tore itself from her throat. She lifted her knife for a moment as if to attack; then raced away.

Ansem and Sephiroth sprinted after her, following her trail of bloody footprints. They halted once they found themselves outside again. Cautiously, Sephiroth advanced forward, painfully aware of the limited visibility the thick mist that had set in offered. Ansem started to follow, and froze as a foot crunched a twig. The mist swirled, obscuring Sephiroth from view. Ansem looked around, senses keyed to their highest extent. He heard a cry and whirled to his left.

"Sephiroth," he breathed. He raced forward, and found Sephiroth lying unconscious at the foot of the wall. "Oh, god." He gently lifted Sephiroth, hands roving over him, trying to find any injuries. He discovered a large lump at the back of Sephiroth's head, and instantly felt for his pulse. Ansem breathed a sigh of relief as he realized Sephiroth's pulse was still strong. He sat for a moment with his unconscious lover as he tried to sense Reivanlocke's presence.

-O-

Reivanlocke, meanwhile, was wandering over near the graveyard where Mickey was buried.

"_Queen of light took her bow/ And then she turned to go_," she sang absently. "_The prince of peace embraced the gloom/ And walked the night alone./ Oh, dance in the dark of night/ Sing to the morn-ing light._"

She stopped at Mickey's grave and sat down. "_The dark lord rides in force tonight/ And time will tell us all./ Oh, throw down your plow and hoe/ Rest not to lock your homes./ Side by side we wait the might/ Of the darkest of them all._" She shook her head, as if to clear her mind.

"_I hear the horses' thunder/ Down in the valley below/ I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon/ Waiting for the Eastern glow. The apples of the valley hold_," she sang, drawing a pentacle in the dirt. "_The seas of happiness…_"

"_The ground is rich from tender care/ Repay, do not forget, no, no./ Oh---- dance in the dark of night/ Sing to the morning light./ The apples turn to brown and black, the tyrant's face is red._" She took a handful of dirt from Mickey's grave and sprinkled it over the pentacle. "_Oh the war is common cry, pick up your swords and fly./ The sky is filled with good and bad/ That mortals never know./ Oh, well, the night is long, the beads of time pass slow/ Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the Eastern glow./ The pain of war cannot exceed/ The woe of aftermath…_"

Several symbols flared into life around the pentacle. Reivanlocke's singing grew louder as the pentacle started to spin. "_The drums will shake the castle wall./ The Ringwraiths ride in black, ride on./ Sing as you raise your bow/ Shoot straighter than before./ No comfort has the fire at night/ That lights the face so cold._"

The glow from the pentacle and the symbols illuminated her pale, drawn face with a silvery glow.

"_Oh dance in the dark of night/ Sing to the mornin' light./ The magic runes are writ in gold. To bring the balance back, bring it back./ At last the sun is shining, the clouds of blue roll by…_"

The small pile of grave dirt swelled and shaped itself into a massive black dragon. Purple and black flames dripped from its mouth. It roared, displaying long serrated fangs. It gave its hide a rustle, scales rattling.

"_With flames from the dragon of darkness/ The sunlight blinds his eyes…_" Reivanlocke stopped singing and stared up at the dragon. It fixed her with a vicious gold eye. "Hello, dragon. Did you like my singing? It was called 'The Battle of Evermore,' you know," Reivanlocke said conversationally. The dragon snarled at her. "I guess not."

With a wave of her hand, the dragon disappeared. "I suppose I'll have to fight Ansem alone, won't I?" Her eyes closed briefly, then reopened. "Damn."

She rose and ran towards the castle. With a bound she landed atop a wall, along the parapet. She heard a noise behind her and turned. Her eyes narrowed. The wall was empty.

A quiet sound rang out to her left, and she whipped around, but once again nothing. She fingered her knife, and set it on a crenellation next to her as she turned away again. Once more, the noise sounded again. Reivanlocke was starting to panic now, and she jumped off the parapet. She walked halfway across the wall, and felt her legs grow weak.

A tall man with short brown hair and silvery eyes stood before her. He wore a sad expression as he studied her. Her father. He spread his arms. Reivanlocke regained control of her legs, and dashed forward, leaping into his arms.

"Guten tag, vater," she murmured, pressing her face against the rough fabric of his shirt.

"Reivanlocke… Reivanlocke, you've been a very bad girl… and I'll have to punish you." Reivanlocke's eyes snapped open as she realized she could feel skin against her cheek rather than cloth. The tip of her knife brushed over her back.

The blade sank into her back, blood spurting from the wound as the cold metal bit through skin, muscles, bones, and ligaments. The blade withdrew, and she stumbled back, bumping into the parapet.

Reivanlocke coughed, blood spattering on the ground. The ground tilted and spun, and the man caught her again. Reivanlocke looked up through blurring and darkening vision. Ansem's glowing golden eyes met hers. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Ansem lifted her knife and plunged it viciously into her back, though his expression remained unchanged. Reivanlocke fell against his chest.

Ansem felt the tip of the knife scratching his chest. He pushed her back against the knife's hilt; a small cry escaped her lips. He pulled out the knife, and she fell face forward onto the stones. As the darkness growing at the edges of her vision gathered, she gazed up and saw Ansem watching her die with a bored expression on his face. She opened her mouth to speak, a bubble of blood bursting at the corner of her mouth. She coughed again and fell down flat, back heaving. Her eyes closed, and her breathing slowed.

Ansem bent to her level.

"If thou presumeth to flirt with spirits, thou shalt join them," he whispered. **(1)**

Reivanlocke's eyes flickered open for a moment. They fastened on Ansem. "An… sem…" she croaked. Her arm slowly lifted, then fell with a grim finality. Ansem watched her body for a moment, then, when she didn't stir, he conjured a small flame, and set it on her back. The flame lapped over her corpse.

The smoke rose and twisted, seeming to take the form of a thirteen-year-old girl. It seemed to bow to Ansem, and he bowed back.

"_The queen of light took her bow/ And then she turned to go…"_

Ansem didn't try to look around for the singer. He teleported to Sephiroth, and informed him of the results.

-O-

"How do you know about Reivanlocke?"

Cloud, Ansem, and Sephiroth were talking a few days later, Leon fast asleep in Cloud's arms, head resting against his shoulder.

"She was the Wraith," Cloud answered. "A serial killer from a few years ago. Everyone thought she was dead, until the hilt of her favourite knife turned up not too long ago."

"I know where the blade went," Sephiroth murmured, gazing pointedly at Ansem. Ansem hugged him close.

"Ansem, do you remember when the _Necronomicon_ went missing from Hollow Bastion's library?" Cloud asked. Lovingly stroking Sephiroth's hair, Ansem looked up.

"Yes, I remember," he answered. "I was trying to get it myself."

"She took it. That's why it went missing."

Ansem nodded.

"I knew her," Cloud said. "She had multiple personality disorder. At times she was frighteningly sane, but at others she was a bit… out there. I always knew when she wasn't all there when her eyes crossed and she started speaking with some weird voice. She had another personality, one that had a tendency to sing," he added with a frown. "Wasn't half bad, either…."

"That would explain why she looked so odd when we found her at the castle," Sephiroth said, eyes closed, resting against Ansem's chest.

"Well, she's dead now," Ansem said, twining his fingers in Sephiroth's hair. "We don't have to worry about her anymore." He too closed his eyes, resting his head against Sephiroth's.

Cloud looked down at Leon's sleeping face and gently ran his fingers over his cheek.

"And it's quite a relief," he whispered.

-End.

Wow. That was long. Nineteen--twenty-two pages, depending. Longest oneshot I ever wrote, ne? …Damn, I have too much time on my hands. Anyway, I only put in that bit about Reivanlocke summoning then destroying that dragon so I could use Led Zeppelin's "Battle of Evermore", since I was listening to that while I wrote that part. Huh, never thought I'd end up writing a Leon/Cloud... oh well.

Anyway… I still can't figure out how Reivanlocke ended up German. Oh well. Such is life. In case anyone's interested, I**_MIGHT_** be posting a likkle thingummy on Reivanlocke on my DeviantART account. Link is, as always, in my bio. It'll probably have Wraith somewhere in the title.

**(1): **Okay, I don't know if this comes from anything else or not, but I got it out of the manga "Hellsing", volume five.


End file.
